Son of a Pirate: At World's End
by WolfPirate
Summary: Jack Sparrow is dead, the Black Pearl is gone and Davy Jones has teamed up with Cutler Becket. Now Jason Barbossa has to travel to Davy Jones' Locker with his friends and recently resurrected father to bring back the infamous Captain Jack. Jason will do anything to ensure the freedom of pirates, even if it means going to the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Jason. Everything else belongs to their respectful owner.**

Chapter 1: A Plan Gone Wrong

I was sweating from head to toe. My arms ached and my breathing was labored. The sun blazed down on me, adding to the heat. It didn't help that I was wearing a black shirt. Twin cutlasses were grasped in each hand. Each one had an emerald engraved into the hilt.

My father, Hector Barbossa, was standing across from me. Even though it was probably eighty or ninety degrees outside he still wore his black coat over a red vest and to top it off a wide-brimmed, peacock feathered hat. I didn't know how he survived with all those layers. His icy blue eyes were narrowed in a glare.

Six months ago I believed my father to be dead. But shortly after the death of Jack Sparrow I saw him again, completely alive. He had been resurrected by a voodoo priestess named Tia Dalma. Now he was leading a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue said Jack Sparrow, who, in fact, was the one that killed him in the first place. Funny how things work out_._

At the moment Dad, I started calling him that about five months ago, was giving me a sword lesson. He did this at least once every day for two or three hours. By the end of each one I was exhausted but he always looked fine. Not even a slight shortness of breath while I was gasping like I had ran a marathon. You'd think I would get used to it but every lesson was harder than the one before.

"Keep yer head up, Jason!" Dad called.

"My head is up! Give me a moment to breath!" I gasped. Dad didn't wait; he lunged at me. I barely had to time to block and parry. Usually, I would use one sword to block an attack while using the other to strike. Unfortunately, Dad was used to this so he new how to attack and then quickly block. He blocked my attack then slammed his elbow into my face. I stumble back, momentarily stunned.

"Oi! I wasn't ready!" I complained.

"Ya really think yer enemy won't attack just because yer not ready? You can't take a break in the middle of a battle." Dad retorted.

"This isn't a battle. It's practice."

*"How you practice is how you perform." I hated Dad's stupid sayings. Getting angry, I lunged at him. He blocked in time but stumbled back a step. Using the small opportunity, I stabbed at him. The sword stabbed nothing but air as he moved out of the way.

Dad swiped at my head, making me duck. An idea popped into my head. It was risky but if it worked than it would be worth it. I quickly looked at where Dad's sword was and stood up, crashing the hilt of my sword into Dad's hand. He held on to his weapon but was momentarily stunned. I turned and slammed my elbow into his face. That caused him to stumble back. Before he could recover I crossed my swords over his neck. A flick of the wrists and I could've decapitated him.

Dad stared at the swords at his neck with wide eyes. Not out of fear but surprise and confusion. His nose was bruised and blood dripped from it. "I win." I said. I was probably as stunned as Dad was. That was the first time I had beaten him and he had been training me for five months.

Everyone who had been watching fell silent. They were probably just as surprised as Dad and I were. No one beats Barbossa. Except for Jack, but that doesn't really count because it wasn't in a sword battle. Jack had shot him.

"You can lower yer swords now, Jason." Dad said. He didn't look confused anymore. Now it just looked like he was resisting punching me in the face. I almost laughed.

"Promise you won't attack me unexpectedly?" I asked with a smile.

"I intend to keep me honor, thanks."

"I think you lost it when I beat you." I lowered and sheathed my swords. Dad was glaring at me. I was the only one who could pull off insulting him like that.

"Nicely done, Jason." Will Turner said, walking up behind me and gave me a pat on the back. His shoulder-length brown hair was tied up behind him and his brown eyes were filled with pride. Will was the first person to teach me how to handle a sword. He was also one of my best friends.

"Thanks." I said, running a hand through my auburn colored hair. It had gotten longer over the past five months. It almost came down to my shoulders but it was still short enough to be considered short.

"That was brilliant." a wooden-eyed man, Ragetti, said. I could practically hear Dad roll his eyes. I shot him a smile. His eyes narrowed and he walked away.

Ragetti was sitting on a crate with his pot-bellied uncle Pintel. They were another two of my good friends. Even when I had first met Dad they were always nice to me when no one else was. Nice in their own way, that is.

A shriek sounded from above and a capuchin monkey landed on the deck. I crouched down. "Hello, Jackie." I said and tapped my shoulder. Lil'Jack ran to me and hopped onto my shoulder. Jack was technically Dad's "pet" but when he died I sort of adopted the monkey as my own.

"Alright, I want Gibbs, Turner, Swann, Tia Dalma, and Jason in my cabin now." Dad called. "We have a few items to discuss." he turned and walked towards the captain's quarters. Everyone that was called followed him. We all sat at a small table in the middle of the room. Dad sat at the head of table acting all high and mighty…with bloody nose. He was trying to wipe the blood off with his sleeve. I suppressed a laugh. Gibbs took a seat next to me. Will sat across from me next to his fiancée Elizabeth Swann.

"Tomorrow night we arrive in Singapore." Dad started. "Everyone knows their part?" everyone nodded. "Good. Turner, ya remember the location of the temple?"

"Yes." Will confirmed.

"Ye can't get caught, boy. Remember that." Dad warned him then looked at the rest of us. "There will be no mistakes. If anyone messes up we're done for. All of this will have been fer nothing. Understand?" everyone nodded again. "Any questions?"

"What if something doesn't go according to plan?" I asked.

Dad thought for a moment than said "Improvise. Anything else?" no one said anything. "Then go."

* * *

_The next night…_

Dad and I were waiting patiently on top of stone steps. Well, he was patient; I was fidgeting. Waiting was never really my strong point. I was constantly sheathing and unsheathing my knife. Dad kept glancing over at me but otherwise was ignorant of my actions. His nose had healed and looked normal again. Tia Dalma must've fixed it using her weird voodoo powers.

I looked up when I heard soft signing.

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_ Hear its sepulchral tone_

_ A call to all, pay head the squall_

_ And turn your sails to home_

I had been swaying slightly to the rhythm of the music. Dad was giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked in a whisper. He only shook his head and looked away.

_Yo ho, haul together_

_ Hoist the colors high_

_ Heave ho…_

Someone else interrupted the singing.

"…thieves and beggars. Never say we die." a masculine voice finished. Dad looked at me and nodded. I copied the motion. "Dangerous song to be singing. Particularly for a woman. Particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" Dad asked as he walked down the steps. I was two steps behind him. My hand was on my knife. The scene laid out in front of me was Elizabeth facing three Asian men.

"You protect her?" one man asked. I could only assume he had some sort of authority. The other two stayed back with their hands on their swords.

Elizabeth drew a knife and held it to the 'leader's' throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" she asked.

"Yer master's expecting us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." Dad said calmly, motioning for Elizabeth to lower her weapon. She complied but reluctantly and slowly.

I looked up at the walkway above us. Redcoats were marching over the stone bridge. "Soldier's!" I hissed. We all pressed up against the wall. The lead pirate indicated us to follow him and walked under the bridge. Dad made me go ahead of him. As of that moment, Gibbs and the others were on their way to do their part. If they didn't succeed and the meeting didn't go as planned…then Dad, Elizabeth and I would be screwed. _Please don't mess up, Gibbs._

We walked for awhile then ended up in some sort of marketplace. Crowds of people were in the street or gathering around a shop. The 'leader' led us through the crowds while the other two brought up the rear.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Dad.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Dad answered. "You too, lad." he added, glancing at me.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's a bit like meself, but absent of my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

I snorted. "That's a load of bull." Dad glared at me. "Shark." I added quickly.

"Sao Feng is the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea." Dad continued. "Like most pirates he has a temper. Don't say anything about our voyage or the charts. And don't say anything about Sparrow, either. In fact, it's best if you don't say anything at all, Jason Samuel." I frowned. I hated it when he used my middle name. It usually meant he was either pissed off or dead serious.

The man escorting us stopped in front of a round red door. He knocked and said something in a different language. It sounded like he said "hoy" or something. But it doesn't matter what he said because the door opened. "Well, that was easy." I muttered. Dad gave me a warning look.

The building we entered was a bath house. I could tell from the hot and steamy air. More men were waiting in the entrance. They made us stop and give up our weapons. Dad had warned me about this. My usual twin cutlasses were replaced with a poor substitute hanging at my hip. I gladly surrendered that along with my knife. Dad and Elizabeth also gave up their weapons. When we tried to continue forward the man held up his hand, an indication for us to stop. "You think that because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

Dad glanced at Elizabeth then looked back at the pirate. "Well when you put it that way."

"Remove, please." Elizabeth glared at him but complied. She took off her jacket to reveal four pistols strapped to her vest. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Elizabeth took off her vest and placed it on the table along with the rest of our weapons. She also took out a grenade and placed that on the table as well. Then she held up her finger and reached behind her with the other hand. The weapon she brought out was a large, club-like pistol. Dad and I glanced at each other, looked behind her to see where she was concealing the weapon, gave up and glanced at each other again. I was smiling, trying to hold in a fit of laughter. Elizabeth shrugged and smiled innocently.

She tried to move forward again but the man stopped her. "Remove…please." He said with an evil smile. Elizabeth looked down and back at him with a disgusted look on her face. Dad and I looked away as she "removed" her pants. My teenage boy instincts tried to take over making my head turn slightly but I managed to fight it and looked away again. Even so, I could feel my cheeks flush slightly.

Soon after, we were led through the bath house. Dad was walking in front of me and Elizabeth behind. The air was incredibly warm and stuffy. I could barely breathe because of all the steam. Baths lined the walls on either side. The men in the baths were weird. Some of them had barnacles growing on their faces. It reminded me of fish people.

"You okay, Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine. Just some bad memories resurfacing." I answered. Six months ago Will and I had served on the _Flying Dutchman, _a ghost ship crewed by fish people and captained by Davy Jones. During that time I had gotten a nasty scar across my chest as punishment from the bosun. I shivered at the memory and kept walking, trying not to look at the barnacle men.

At last, we came to the end of the building. Standing on a platform with his back turned to us was Sao Feng. Two women, one on each side, were standing near him. The pirate lord slowly turned around to face us. He had a scarred bald head and a long beard. Dad bowed dramatically and gestured for Elizabeth and me to do the same. Elizabeth curtsied while I bowed slightly.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng greeted. We straightened and faced him. The captain sniffed a cloth hanging at his side and turned to one of the girls standing near him. "More steam." the girl nodded and pulled a cord. Steam arose through the cracks in the floor.

"I understand you have a…request to make me." Sao Feng started.

"More of a proposal, to put it." Dad said. "I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Huh. That is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng said, scratching his head. His fingernails were painted black and unusually long.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked hopefully, peering from behind Dad.

"No. Because earlier today, not far from here, a thief broke into my uncle's most revered temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng grabbed a bamboo scroll from one of his crew. "The Navigational Charts." Dad, Elizabeth and I all shared a worried look. "The route to the farthest gate." he tossed them to the man that led us into the bath house.

"Wouldn't it be remarkable if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" the captain asked, getting closer to Dad.

"It would strain credulity at that." Dad answered.

Sao Feng nodded to some men standing by a bath. They lifted a tied up Will Turner out of the water. His hands were tied to a wooden pole. He was coughing and sputtering up water, trying to catch a breath. _How long was he under there?_

"This is the thief." Sao Feng walked over to Will. "Does his face look familiar?" we all shook our heads. Sao Feng drew a sharp piece of wood from his belt. "Then I guess he has no further need of it." the captain grabbed Will's hair and stabbed his throat.

Elizabeth gasped and I tried to step forward but Dad held me back. Sao Feng looked back at us, his knife was at Will's neck but it wasn't imbedded in it. It was a bluff. The pirate lord sheathed his knife and walked away from the unharmed Will. I thought I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"You come into my city; betray my hospitality." Sao Feng accused.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I have no idea…" Dad started.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng shouted. Dad stared blankly at him. Feng slowly walked back to his platform. "You attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder…why." he turned around to face us again.

Dad hesitated for a moment then threw Feng a coin. The captain caught it expertly and held it to his ear. His expression turned from anger to confusion. "The song has been sung." Dad said. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must answer the call." Sao Feng clenched his fist.

"More steam." he said. The girl pulled the cord. Nothing happened. "More steam!" Feng shouted angrily. She tried again and this time steam filled the air.

"There is a price on all our heads." Feng said, walking around. "It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." the captain glared at Will when he said that.

"We must put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us the rule of the sea. Now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Becket." Dad said.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Feng argued

"Well, you could always get off your lazy ass and fight." I put in, crossing my arms. Dad gave me a sharp warning look. I did my best to ignore it and continued. "You're Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore and the South China Sea, correct? You're supposed to be one of the most formidable pirates in the world. That's what a pirate lord is. And yet the redcoats are walking around Singapore like they own the place. What did you do when the East India Trading Company took over? Sit back and watch as they kicked the door in?" Sao Feng was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill I would be dead.

Sao Feng took two steps toward me, making Dad step in front of me. "My apologies, Sao Feng." he said quickly. "Don't take the boy's words to heart. He's still learning."

"But he's right." Elizabeth said. We all looked at her. She took a step towards Sao Feng. "You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves are measured not in feet but in increments of fear, and those who past the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

No one said anything for a few minutes. I looked up at Dad. "Oh, so you discipline me but not her?" I said in a quiet whisper.

"Shut up, Jason." he whispered back.

Sao Feng walked up to Elizabeth and began circling her. "Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there. And the eye does not go wanting." _Creeper_. "Although, I cannot help but notice," Sao Feng walked back to his platform and pointed an accusing finger at Dad. "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will said. The girls standing near Sao Feng started giggling. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng looked about ready to tear someone's head off. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" he angrily kicked and broke a small table.

Dad walked up to him. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to another before he died so we must get him back."

Sao Feng looked thoughtful for a few moments. "So you admit you have deceived me." Dad gave him a confused look. "Weapons!" Sao Feng ordered, drawing his sword. All around us men were standing up and drawing their swords and other possibly fatal objects.

"Fils de pute." I cursed.

* * *

**I'm back! I'm not dead! Really sorry about the super long wait. I haven't been exactly motivated to write recently but I promise I will get back in the game! Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to write this. Again, I'm really sorry.**

***A quote my choir teacher once said. I thought I would use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle of Singapore

"Fils de pute." I cursed quietly. Sao Feng's men had us surrounded with weapons drawn. We, however, were defenseless. _This isn't going as well as it should have._

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable." Dad said. At that moment, Gibbs and the others took that as their cue. Swords shot up through the floorboards; two for each. The three of us expertly caught them. I grinned evilly at the feeling of my swords in my hands. Dad gave an innocent smile.

Sao Feng was fuming. The captain grabbed a man and held his sword at his chest. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man." Sao Feng threatened. Elizabeth and I exchanged confused looks.

Dad turned to look at the both of us. I shrugged and shook my head. Elizabeth shrugged as well. "Kill him. He's not our man." Dad said, turning back to Feng.

Feng looked at the man he held hostage.

"If he's not with you," Will started. We all turned to look at him. "And he's not with us, then who's he with?" I only had a moment to think before hell broke loose.

Soldiers broke through the wooden walls of the building and charged in. "You had to ask, didn't you?" I shouted at Will. Sao Feng's men charged into the fight. Dad signaled for us to do the same.

I ran ahead of Dad into the battle. It was absolute chaos. Soldiers were everywhere, shooting and stabbing with their bayonets. Swords flashed and people cried out in pain. I grinned as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. The only thing was that I didn't know who to fight. The soldiers were attacking me but so were Sao Feng's men. I ended up attacking anyone who tried to kill me.

One of Sao Feng's men tried to stab me in the back. "Oi! You're a pirate." I shouted at him. He didn't say anything and just attacked me again. He was skilled but he was no match for me. In the end, my swords ran deep through his chest and he fell to the ground.

Before I could even start to feel guilty a soldier started attacking me. I fought him off easily then scanned the area. Will's hand's were free and he was fending off a soldier. _Elizabeth must've cut him loose._ I ran up next to him and fought back to back with my friend.

"You okay, Jason?" he asked.

I slashed my sword across a soldier's chest and turned to him. "Fantastic!" I shouted then turned back around and blocked an attack. I countered it by stabbing him with my other sword.

Will and I fought back to back until suddenly the stream of soldiers stopped. Instead of attacking us with swords they were lined up near the broken wall. They were aiming to fire at where Dad, Elizabeth, Will, Sao Feng and I were standing. The sergeant was calling out orders. "Ready…aim…fi-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the floor collapsing.

The soldiers fell into the gapping hole just as they fired. Their shots missed us by a mile but managed to hit some other people. Gibbs and his team came charging out of the hole, screaming and guns a-blazing. I smiled and laughed at their entrance.

Sao Feng shouted something, probably an order for his men to take the fight outside because that's what they did. Dad motioned for the rest of us to follow them.

As we were running down the streets Sao Feng shouted one word: "Charts!" I saw this as an opportunity and tossed one of my swords to Will, which he thankfully managed to catch. As Sao Feng's first mate tossed his captain the charts I ran up, jumped, snatched the bamboo scroll from the air and raced down Sao Feng shouted what sounded like a curse.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the battle around me. People, more or less, did the same for me. One soldier tried to grab me but I dodged him and kept running. The charts were slung over my shoulder and bounced with each step. Somehow, I managed to run far enough that I was away from the battle. All the same, I kept running for a few more minutes before I finally stopped.

I ducked into an outdoor shop and crouched to hide beneath the counter. My breaths were heavy and my legs felt like jelly. Now that I had stopped, my muscles began to tense up. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to fight easily. In fact, it ached to adjust my position from crouching to leaning on my elbows.

By the time my breath and heart beat had slowed down the sounds of battle had gotten closer. I could hear the screams of men and women and the sound of guns firing. It made me feel sad, thinking of all those people dying. My thoughts were interrupted when a hand appeared and grabbed the neck of my shirt. I was pulled up out of the stall and thrown on the ground.

The man who had grabbed me was Sao Feng's first mate. "Found you." he said then basically jumped on me. The man sat on top of me and tried to get the charts that were still strung across my back. We wrestled until I finally kneed him in the gut and kicked him off. I stood up and tried kicking him but the first mate grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I landed on my butt, hard. The first mate still had a firm hold of my foot. I tried kicking him and bloodied his face but he would not let go.

Finally, after a strong kick at his nose, he let go. I stood up and ran a few feet before the first mate grabbed the charts on my back. That prevented me from running any further. Instead I quickly turned around to attack. The man dodged my attack and slipped the charts over my shoulders. He was grinning with the charts in his hand. When I was about to attack him again Sao Feng appeared and grabbed my elbow. His long nails dug into my skin.

"You think you could get away that easily?" the pirate lord mocked. He threw me to the ground. I, again, landed on my butt. "You are foolish. I should kill you know. But, unfortunately, I need Barbossa to trust me and he won't trust me if the blood of his son is on my hands."

"Is it really that obvious I'm his son?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Not at first. But when he stepped in front of you it was clear. However," Sao Feng put his foot on my chest. "The next time you insult me you're going to wish I had killed you." he finished his speech and then walked away. His first mate sneered at me then followed his captain.

"Va te faire foutre." I growled. If my mother had heard me say that she would've washed my mouth out with soap and grounded me for a month. I slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. My sword was lying right where I had accidentally dropped. I walked over and picked it up. _Hopefully Will still has my other sword. _

I listened for sounds of the battle and headed off in that direction. Despite the fact that my but was probably bruised I had not injuries. I turned a corner to find five soldiers standing at the ready. "Hello." I said cheerfully and waved. They all seemed surprised for a moment then quickly aimed their muskets at me. My face fell. "And goodbye." I booked it out of there.

I ran across a bridge, down an alleyway and started across another bridge. But, when I was looking behind me to see if the soldiers had caught up, I ran into another soldier. He turned around but before he could attack me there was a sword sticking out of his gut. The man fell to the ground to reveal his attacker. "Hey, Dad." I grinned and waved.

"Turn around." was all he said. I followed his advice and did just that as a soldier came running up to me. In a panic, I slashed my sword across his chest. He fell over the railing and into the water. Another man ran up to take his place. The fight just kept coming soldier after soldier, but I wasn't scared. Not one bit. It was probably due to the fact that I was fighting back to back with my dad. Everything he had taught me over the last five months was now instinct. In fact, if hadn't been training me I would've probably died in that battle. I made a mental note to thank him later.

The fighting seemed to go on forever. But just as I was about to cut down another soldier, a red shot of light zoomed over my head. If I had been a few inches taller I wouldn't have a head anymore. _What the hell? _The soldier looked as stunned as I did.

Then the ball of fire landed in a building filled to the brim with fireworks. As they caught fire the building exploded and sky lit up with all kinds of pretty colors. I stood there in a daze watching the lights dance and buildings catch on fire. Then I remembered my situation and stabbed the soldier in the chest. He fell to the ground as I pulled my sword out.

"Why thank ye, Jack." I heard Dad say. I looked over and saw Lil'Jack shrieking next to Cotton's parrot. _You little rascal._ Dad turned around and grabbed my shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

I faced him and laughed. "Am I alright? I'm fantastic! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Did you see all those fireworks shoot up into the sky! It was amazing! It was like someone had dyed the stars different colors then blew them up!" I said excitedly.

Dad looked confused for a second then he just shook his head. "You are the strangest child I've ever met."

"Well I'm related to you, aren't I?" I joked. Dad rolled his eyes then walked away. I followed after him. Most of the soldiers were gone, probably scared off by the explosion.

Dad and I walked towards the dock. The rest of the crew met us there. Gibbs walked up to me and handed me the sheaths to my swords. Before the battle I had given him my weapons so I could use them instead of surrendering them to Sao Feng. I slung the sheaths across my back and sheathed my sword. "Thanks." I said to Gibbs. He smiled and nodded.

Moments later we were joined by Will. Following him were a group of Sao Feng's men, including the pirate lord's first mate. Dad stepped up. "Ye got the charts?"

"And better yet," Will said, tossing Dad the charts. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will explained. The first mate indicated for us to follow him. Will handed me my sword before he followed. "Thanks." I said then followed right behind him.

The first mate led us onto the ship we would be sailing on. It was a sloop. Not very big with almost no fire power but its sails were designed to catch wind and make the ship sail faster. I was intrigued. I had never been on a sloop before.

Once on board I watched the sailors as they worked. They went about in tying the ropes and moving the sails in ways that were slightly different than to what I was used to. _Different ship, different ways of working it_.

Soon we had cast off and were sailing away from Singapore. The ship moved fast. It was a bit slower than the _Black Pearl_ but only by like half a knot. But it was more impressive with the _Pearl_. Galleons aren't built to move as fast as sloops.

I noticed Will standing by the railing at the stern and walked up next to him. He only nodded his head at me. Before I could say something Dad walked up to us. "You weren't supposed to get caught." he said angrily at Will.

Will turned to face him. "Everything worked out the way I wanted." and with that he walked away. Dad looked confused and stared out at the water.

"That was weird." I commented. Dad turned to me smacked the side of my head. "Oi! That hurt!"

"That's fer earlier. When you spoke out at the meeting with Sao Feng." Dad got angrier. "What the hell were you thinking, Jason? You could've gotten killed!"

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point. The point is that next time I won't be there to save yer ass. And another thing ye did is run off with the charts."

"I see no fault in that. All I did was try and get what we had come for." I defended.

"But it was stupid and reckless."

"At least I tried! Trying is not a sin."

"Are ya so stubborn that you can't even take a punishment?" Dad asked.

"I don't deserve a punishment! If I hadn't spoken up then neither would've Elizabeth which led to Sao Feng asking why we needed to go to Davy Jones' Locker which made Will speak up making Sao Feng angry and having his men draw weapons and be ready to fight when the soldiers attacked starting the battle so that Sao Feng and his men ran out and passed the charts around which led to me grabbing the charts and running off making Sao Feng chase after me and recover the charts only to run into Will which led to them making an agreement of sorts that we could have the charts, a ship and a crew." I took a deep breath, recovery my lost air. I crossed my arms and gave Dad a 'beat that' look.

Dad stared at me for a few seconds then he smacked my head again. "Yer an idiot." he walked away a few feet, stopped, turned to me, said: "And yer footwork needs more practice." and walked away again.

I glared at him. "There is just no pleasing that man."

* * *

**Hey all! A side note for those who want to know, I am writing the fourth movie from Jason's point of view. Now you know.**

**Now go forth, my fellow knights, and review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Jason. Everything/everyone belongs to their respective owner.**

Chapter 3: Riddles in the Cold

"Why is it so bloody cold?" I asked no one in particular. We had sailed into a freezing wasteland full of icebergs, glaciers and snow. My hands and face were frostbitten. Usually I would be excited to see some snow since it never snows in the Caribbean but at that moment I wished it would all melt away. I was pacing around the deck to try and keep warm. It wasn't working.

"I hate this place." I mumbled as I sat down next to Pintel and Ragetti. Both of them were shivering and frost and snow covered their faces and clothes. Lil'Jack was sitting nearby and he had walked over to me and sat in my lap. The poor beast was shivering and ice clung to his fur. "Hey, look." I pointed at the monkey. "It's Jack Frost."

Ragetti smiled half-heartedly but Pintel looked annoyed. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel complained.

"I-I'm sure there's a g-good reason for our suffering." Ragetti said. His words were stuttered because he was shivering so much.

"Why doesn't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia Dalma said as she appeared out of no where.

"Only dead?" I asked. "Don't worry guys, he was _only_ dead."

Tia Dalma ignored me. "Jack Sparrow was taken, body and soul, not to a place of death but of punishment. De worst fate a man can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. Dat is what awaits us in Davy Jones' Locker." then she walked away.

We were quiet for a few seconds then Ragetti said, "See? I knew there was a good reason."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, now we know that we're going to place that is basically Hell." I picked up Lil'Jack and put him on my shoulder. "C'mon, Frosty." the monkey curled up against my neck, searching for a speck of warmth.

I walked towards the stern of the ship and passed under the small awning. Will and Sao Feng's first mate, Tai Huang, were looking over the charts. "Over the edge, over again." I heard Will murmur. I stopped walking and looked at them. "Sunrise sets, a flash of green." Will continued.

"What's that mean?" I asked. The two men spun around.

"How long were you standing there?" Tai Huang asked.

"Calm down. I was only here a few seconds." I assured him. "What does it mean? The riddle on the charts." I nodded towards the bamboo scroll.

Will shrugged and rolled up the charts. "Don't know. Let's go ask Barbossa, shall we?" he led the way towards the stern.

Dad was at the rudder, carefully steering the ship around icebergs and other dangers. He seemed unaffected by the cold except that his beard was covered in frost. I carefully avoided eye contact with him even though he seemed uninterested in my presence. Gibbs was standing nearby and Elizabeth was huddled up under a blanket in the corner.

Will was telling Dad what was on the charts. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Dad asked, looking back at the old man.

"I suppose I've seen my fair share." Gibbs began. "Happens only on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claimed to have seen it and some-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead." Pintel interrupted. Gibbs gave the man an angered look. "Sorry." Pintel said. I chuckled a little.

"Trust me, young master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." Dad said and dramatically turned the rudder. "It's gettin' back." Will looked skeptically at the charts and then walked away to study them some more. I stayed where I was.

Standing in one spot did not help me warm up. I was shivering so bad that my teeth chattered against each other. I had to clamp down on my tongue so I wouldn't make a ruckus. Dad, however, seemed completely fine. "Are you unaffected by the cold or something?" I asked angrily.

Dad glanced at me. "I wasn't aware we were on speaking terms."

"Hey, I'm the one with the smart remarks, remember? That's why you yelled at me for no good reason."

"You insulted a pirate lord and risked yer life. I couldn't exactly let that go. And plus I didn't yell at you, I merely talked sternly." Dad said.

"Same difference." I muttered. "But, seriously, are you not cold? It's freezing out here."

"Not as cold as death."

"Way to lighten the mood, sunshine." I said sarcastically and began walking away.

"Jason." Dad called. I turned around.

"Yes, Captain Hoor?" Dad looked confused. "The Greek god of the underworld." I explained. "Because you are taking us to the realm of the dead.

"Yer comebacks are getting' more and more annoying." Dad commented. "And I know who Hades is."

"Did you meet him?" I asked. Dad narrowed his eyes. "Guess not. Or maybe you did and you just don't want to admit it. Is he nice? I expect not. You two would get along just dandy."

"Yer making it very hard to apologies."

I was taken back. "You were going to apologies?"

"Not anymore."

"That's mean."

"You just called me the god of underworld."

I thought for a moment. "Fair enough. You know what? I'll start." I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry for calling you a god. That was very inconsiderate of me. And I'm sorry for being a smart ass to Sao Feng, except I'm not really sorry for that. He deserved it. And it was fun."

Dad continued to glare at me then he showed something of a smile. "At least ye know what you did wrong. So it was a good thing I yelled at ya."

"I thought you were going to apologies."

"Not anymore. You know what you did wrong because I yelled at ya. So my work here is done."

I glared at him. "That's mean."

"Pirate."

Before I could think of anything else to say Ragetti walked up to me. "Jason?"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you like riddles?"

I was taken back my the sudden question. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Ever heard of a game of riddles?"

"Yeah."

"Want to play?"

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You know riddles?"

"Is that an insult?"

"Possibly." I shrugged. "But I accept the challenge."

Ragetti smiled and sat down on a crate. I sat down across from him. "Go on. You first." Ragetti said.

I thought for a minute. "Got one."

_Thirty white horses on a red hill,_

_First they champ,_

_Then they stamp,_

_Then they stand still._

Ragetti furrowed his brow. "Give me a moment."

I let him think for a minute. "Hurry up."

"Just a moment." he thought for another minute then his face lit up. "Teeth." he said smugly.

"Don't get cocky. Your turn." I said.

The wooden-eyed man thought for a moment.

_Voiceless it cries,_

_Wingless flutters,_

_Toothless bites,_

_Mouthless mutters._

I ran the riddle through my head. Riddles were never really my thing but I could solve them. Fortunately, I had heard something like this before. "Wind." I answered. Ragetti cursed. "My turn."

_This thing all things devour:_

_Birds, beasts, trees and flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stone to meal;_

_Slays kings, ruins towns,_

_And beats high mountains down._

Ragetti looked stuck. He put his head in his hands and thought. I glanced at Dad. "You know it?" I asked him.

"Aye."

"Don't give him a hint." I turned back to Ragetti. "C'mon, mate. It's not that hard."

"Just a minute."

I waited exactly that. "Time's up, ol' boy. What's the answer?"

Ragetti raised his head. "Time! It's time."

I frowned. "Damn."

Ragetti was smiling. "Solve this."

_What has roots as nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees,_

_Up, up, up it goes,_

_And yet never grows?_

It took me less than a minute. "Mountains." Ragetti scowled at me. "Wasn't that hard." I shrugged.

"Stop being smug." Ragetti chided.

"Never. Now it's my turn. If you can solve this I will call you the winner."

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

"What?" Ragetti asked.

"That's the riddle."

"That's not a riddle. That a trick question. It doesn't even have an answer."

"Yes it is. Now solve it."

"That's not fair." Ragetti complained.

"Neither is life." I countered.

"Jason, there's no answer to that." Dad said.

"Not you too." I said, looking at him. "It's simple. But since he can't answer it I win."

"It's not a riddle." Dad persisted.

"Yes it is! I know because I solved it."

"Ask another." Ragetti demanded.

"No. Solve the one I gave you."

"No. Give me another one."

"You're not even going to try and solve it?"

"It can't be solved."

"Yes it can."

"Just give him another riddle, Jason." Dad said.

I glared at him then Ragetti. "You just don't want to admit you can't solve it." but I said another riddle.

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,_

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter._

"That's just depressing." Ragetti said.

"It's what you deserve." I said then crossed my arms in frustration. Ragetti thought for a few minutes. Then it started to get dark. Not nighttime dark but pitch black dark. I looked up and noticed we were sailing into a glacier. Very soon I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I asked, assuming Ragetti was still across from me.

"It's dark." he said.

"Excellent observation." I said sarcastically.

"No. Well, yes, but I meant that the answer is dark."

"Well done. But I must ask you again. Why is a raven like a writing desk? You don't have to answer it, just think about it." and I didn't say anything for the rest of the dark voyage. Neither did anyone else. The only sound was of people breathing. Nothing but dark nothingness for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote another chapter. Sorry it's been so long. Why did I add the game of riddles? Why not? And a question for you, my dear readers: Why is a raven like a writing desk?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Over the Edge

Finally, after hours or maybe even days, we emerged from the dark glacier. Although, to be honest, I had no idea if we did emerge from the glacier. I didn't see an edge or a glowing light at the end of the tunnel. All I saw were the stars in the sky gradually appear and what a sight it was.

The sky was lit up with thousands if not millions of stars. You could see entire galaxies. Stars were shinned brilliantly and seemed to swirl together. Colors like purple, white and dark blue streaked across the night sky. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Better yet the water was completely calm. It was so still that it reflected the sky perfectly. There were no tides or waves to disrupt the image. I couldn't tell the sky from the water because I couldn't see the horizon line. The only thing that disoriented the image were the small ripples of water that were caused by the ship's passing.

To add to the peculiarities, it was warm. Not blazing hot like it the Caribbean but not freezing cold like it was in the Artic. We seemed to have left the frosty climate behind when we passed through the glacier, which didn't make any sense to me but at least I could feel my arms again.

I was lying on a crate with my arms behind my head and my legs crossed. Stargazing wasn't the manliest thing in the world but I couldn't seem to turn my gaze from the sky. Plus I was tired so I considered it as some sort of a nap.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elizabeth walk by. "Beautiful sight, isn't it?" I ask. She stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I suppose it is." she answered.

"There aren't any constellations." I observed. "None. Or, at least none that I'm familiar with." I pointed up at the sky to prove my point. "I can't even see the North Star." I sat up on my elbows "That's weird, isn't it? No matter where you are or what time of year it is you should always be able to see the North Star but I can't see it. It's almost as if we're in another world."

Elizabeth looked up again. "You're right. Maybe you should ask Barbossa."

"Or Tia Dalma. I think she would be more helpful in this situation."

"You want me to ask her?"

"Nah. But look," I pointed. "That's where Ursa Major is supposed to be or at least the Big Dipper but neither of them are there." I looked at her. "Do you think it's possible that we're in a different dimension?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I suppose it possible. We are sailing to the land of the dead."

"Good point." I agreed. "Maybe we're in a dimension between realms. Like, this is the world between worlds and if you want to pass from one world to another you have to go through here."

"That's an interesting hypothesis but I doubt there are anymore worlds than ours and land of the dead."

"That's boring. Open up your imagination, Elizabeth. What if there is a world parallel to ours and every decision we make creates another world with the opposite decision? That would be cool."

Elizabeth smiled. "Keep dreaming, Jason." she started walking away.

"Hey, wait." I said as I swung my legs over the crate and stood up. Elizabeth stopped and turned around. "I know that it's not my place to ask but…how are you and Will doing?"

Elizabeth seemed surprised by my question. "Fine."

"Liar." I accused. "I noticed you two haven't been talking lately and…"

"Jason," she interrupted.

"I know." I held up my hands. "I know that I'm only fourteen and I don't really understand concepts like love, but I don't want you two to split up. Will's been in love with you ever since I met him and probably longer than that and I have a feeling that you feel the same way about him. If Will's not acting like he loves you it's because he's worried about his father. Ever since we were on the _Dutchman_ he's been trying to find a way to end Bootstrap's curse."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. But, Jason, it's more complicated than that."

I looked at the ground. "You're right. Sorry. It's just that I don't want Will to get hurt. He's kind of focused on saving Bootstrap right now. Just give him time. He'll come around and remember that he still loves you." I looked up and gave a shy smile which was weird for me. I was never shy but it fit the situation.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Goodnight, Jason." with that she walked away.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said quietly. _Well that was incredibly awkward. I suck at relationship advice._

I turned and walked towards the stern of the ship where Dad was steering. "Hey." I greeted. Dad nodded a greeting. "Quick question, these aren't our stars, are they?" I pointed at the sky.

"Our stars?" Dad asked, looking slightly confused.

"The stars from our world. Look, you can't see the North Star or any other constellation."

"I didn't think you were that observant." Dad answered.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "Gibbs taught me how to navigate using the stars. I know most of the constellations."

Dad smirked. "Yer right. These aren't our stars."

"So we're in another world? Another dimension? A parallel universe?" I asked excitedly.

"Not exactly a world."

"The space between worlds?"

"Something like that."

I grinned. "That's awesome. How many other worlds do you think there are?"

"I don't know, Jason. I don't think about that. I prefer to keep my focus on more important things."

"Like sailing to Davy Jones' Locker."

"And other things" Dad sounded slightly annoyed.

Steps thumped against the deck as Will ran towards the stern. He stopped in front of us and peered over the railing to look ahead. "Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye. We're good and lost now." Dad said, sounding awfully calm.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked, walking up behind Will.

"Fer certain ye have to be lost to find a place that can't be found else ways everyone would know where it was."

"Is that how you found Isla de Muerta?" I asked.

"Nay. I had map fer that."

Gibbs looked over the railing. "We're gainin' speed." he said urgently.

"Aye." Dad agreed.

Will looked from him to Elizabeth to Gibbs. "To stations!" he shouted and ran off. "All hands to station!" the order sounded throughout the ship. Everyone got up and, realizing the situation, quickly got to work. The crew was running around madly.

I looked back at Dad who seemed strangely calm. It was like he didn't even notice the chaos unfold in front of him. While everyone was panicking he was steering the ship like there was nothing wrong. Now, I trusted him but I didn't trust him that much. I had to remind myself that he was a bit insane before running to help the crew.

"Gather way! Keep her trim!" Will ordered.

"Nay, belay that!" Dad shouted, joining everyone else in the middle of the ship. "Let her run straight and true!"

Not knowing what else to do I ran to the bow to check the situation. Apparently everyone else had the same idea. I peered over the railing and my eyes widened. Ahead of us was, what seemed to be, a giant waterfall. Looking left and right I saw it stretched on forever. "It's the edge of the world." I said in both awe and terror.

"Blimey." Ragetti said next to me. All of us stood there as the edge got closer. Finally something snapped us back into reality and we back away from the railing and got back to work.

Elizabeth stomped over to Dad. "You've doomed us all." she sneered.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these'll be the last friendly words you'll hear." Dad cupped her chin in his hand. She jerked her head away and stormed off.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" I asked depressingly.

Dad looked at me as if just realizing I was there. "Yes and no."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can we die but then not die?"

"Do you trust me, son?"

"It depends."

"Well, then trust me this one time. We'll be fine."

"By 'we' do you mean the crew or just you and I?" Dad didn't respond.

"Grab hold of something and don't let go." was all he said.

The ship gave a sudden lurch. I stumbled around and tried to get a hold of something. My hands grabbed a thick rope. I wrapped it around my arm and tightened the straps of my swords. When that was done my knuckles were white from gripping the rope.

"Hold on!" I heard Will shout.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" I called back, trying to lighten the mood of our last few seconds alive.

"Shut up, Jason!" Marty shouted. I grinned.

"The ship began to tip. I screamed. Dad was a few feet next to me laughing his head off. "You're crazy!" I shouted at him. He grinned and laughed even louder.

We ship fell over the edge. Despite the fact my arm was wrapped tightly around the rope my grip slipped. The last thing I remembered was falling and falling. The ship turned upside-down. I must've either died or passed out because the world around me turned black as the sound of cascading water and screams filled the air.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revealed Secrets in the Locker

To this day I will never be able to describe what exactly happened after the waterfall. The last thing I remembered was the boat crashing down on me then everything went black. There was nothing but black nothingness. But, strangely enough, I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared of the fact I might never wake up again. Instead of being afraid I felt…calm. Like nothing was wrong in the world and I could just stay in the dark forever. I almost wished that did happen. That way I wouldn't have to feel pain or suffering again. I could be at peace forever.

But eventually something woke me up. A very familiar tune. Someone was playing 'A Pirate's Life for Me' on the flute and gunshots being were fired. It sounded like an average night in one of the taverns in Tortuga. What really woke me up was one phrase: "Dead men tell no tales." After that I opened my eyes and the nothingness around me became something. Water, to be exact. The ocean suddenly surrounded me and I began to float up towards the surface. It was almost as if the ocean didn't want me to drown. I closed my eyes again and the next thing I knew I was lying face up on the beach.

As soon as my head broke the surface I took a deep breath of desperately needed air. That was a bad idea because a waved crashed over just as I took the breath. I ended up swallowing a mouthful of sea water. Coughing and hacking up water, I got onto my hands and knees.

When I got all the water out of my system I looked up. I was definitely on a beach. Rolling sand dunes rose in the distance. In fact, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Coughing again, I began to crawl up the beach. Even just crawling my legs felt shaky and my arms were trembling with effort. I was about to collapse again when something grabbed my arm.

"You alright, lad?" Dad pulled me on my feet. I wavered a bit but somehow managed to stand.

"Not really. My head hurts." I said wearily, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Wait 'till yer first hangover." I smiled weakly at the joke. "Can ye stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dad slowly let go of my shoulder. I had to take a step forward to keep from face-planting but I managed to stand on my own.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know." Dad admitted and walked up the beach. I followed at slower pace.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs said. I jumped, not realizing he was there. I looked around and saw that everyone was here, even Lil'Jack and Cotton's parrot. Wood and other debris from the wrecked ship were also washed up on shore.

"I don't see Jack." Elizabeth said. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took." Dad said.

Will stomped up to the captain. "And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing and nothing can change that."

"Witty Jack is closer dan you tink." Tia Dalma said. She had something in her hand and she appeared to be stroking lovingly. I believe it was a crab.

At that moment the weirdest thing happened. Appearing over the sand dune was a ship. A ship with black sails. It 'sailed' down the dune like it was breaching a wave. I took a step forward with my mouth gaped open.

The _Black Pearl_ passed us and casually went into the oecean. Water and what appeared to be crabs splashed up as the hull hit the surf. "Boat." Ragetti said and pointed. I was too stunned to make a sarcastic remark.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack." Gibbs said.

"That's impossible." I said, panicking. "Ships aren't supposed to sail on sand like it's water. They can't because sand isn't a liquid and the ship would be too heavy to move therefore it would be impossible for it move on sand. Ships were built to sail the seven seas not the Sahara Desert. And…and…ah!" I clutched my head in my hands. "I have a headache."

Dad walked up to me and pat my back. "The Locker is a strange place."

"You're telling me." I mumbled and looked up again. The _Black Pearl _was anchored and a longboat was making its way towards the beach. The figure in the boat was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. As the boat was beached he stepped out and walked towards his excited crew.

"It's the captain!" Pintel called.

"A sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs shouted.

"Awk! Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot squawked. I laughed at that.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack shouted at his first mate. He sounded angry. Gibbs stood to attention and faced his captain.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions."

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessal. Why? Why is that, sir?" Jack sounded pissed.

Gibbs looked as confused as I felt. "Sir…you're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

Jack looked like someone had just told him he drank a poisonous drink: Alarmed, confused and terrified. "I know that." he lied. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Jack's crazier than I thought." I whispered to Dad. "He doesn't even know he's dead." Dad smirked.

"Jack Sparrow." he said like Jack was old friend. Jack turned to look at him, smiled, and walked up to him.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? Ya shot me." Dad accused angrily.

Jack laughed. "No I didn't."

"Oh my God, Jack." I laughed and covered my mouth with one hand to try and hide my grin.

"Jason. Always good to see you. You got taller." Jack said and ruffled my hair. I stopped laughing as he walked away.

"Did he just ruffle my hair?" I asked and fixed my hair.

"Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh?" Jack greeted, walking up to the voodoo woman. "You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"The what to any what?" I asked.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will explained.

Jack turned to him. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or, rather, a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then you wouldn't really be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!"

"Jack," Elizabeth said, stepping away from the crowd. "This is real, we're here."

Jack paused and looked surprised to see her. He held up his hand like he was about to say something then thought better of it and ran back to Gibbs. "The Locker, you say?" he whispered.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said. Jack turned around.

"Have you now? Well that's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I posses a ship and you don't you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there." Dad said and pointed at the _Pearl._ I rolled my eyes. _Not this again_.

Jack walked towards the surf and squinted to look at the ship. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_." I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Don't even smirk." Dad warned. That made it even harder to keep from laughing.

"Jack!" Will said sternly and walked up to him. "Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added, crowding the captain.

"The song has already been sung. De Bredren Court is called." Tia Dalma said.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!" Jack and walked away from the crowd of people.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back, something fierce." Gibbs called.

"And you need a crew." Will said. Jack stopped and whirled around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

I was confused and began counting on my fingers. "Barbossa, Will, Tia Dalma…who's the fourth?" I noticed Jack was staring at Elizabeth. Will looked at her in disbelief. Elizabeth didn't say anything but she did look flustered. "Elizabeth?" I asked in disbelief. I knew that Elizabeth didn't exactly like Jack but I didn't think she would kill him.

"Oh. She hasn't told you yet? Well you'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you…" Jack trailed off, standing in front of Tia Dalma.

She stroked his beard. "Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at de time?"

Jack grinned. "Fair enough. You're in." he continued down the line. "Don't need you. You scare me." he said to Ragetti. "Gibbs, you come. Marty." Jack grimaced at Pintel. "Mr. Cotton." the parrot squawked. "Mr. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Jack looked at Tai Huang. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

Jack smiled. "Good man." he turned and made eye contact with me. "Jason, you are always welcome on my ship."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. However the rest of your blood line is not." Jack indicated towards Dad. "Especially that monkey." he quickly added before I could say anything. "Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!" Jack flipped open his compass and stared at it for a few seconds. When he closed it he didn't look too happy.

"Jack." Dad said, drawing out the name. He was holding the charts and Pintel and Ragetti were standing behind him. "Which way you goin', Jack?" Lil'Jack hopped onto Dad's shoulder and shrieked.

"Come on, Jack. You can't leave them here." I persisted.

"And why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Those charts," I pointed at the bamboo scroll, "Are the only way out of this godforsaken place. Plus, if the monkey doesn't go, I don't go."

Jack looked at the charts then back to me. "Fine. The monkey and Hector can come too."

"And the rest of the crew, including Will and Elizabeth." it was more of an order than a request. Jack let out on angry puff of air and walked towards the long boat. Dad walked up beside me.

"I was unaware that you could control Sparrow." he commented.

I grinned. "He's like a dog. You just have to train him well enough." Dad chuckled quietly, ruffled my hair and walked away. "Okay, people need to stop ruffling my hair. For one, I don't like it and second, I'm not that short."

"You're pretty short, Jay." Ragetti said while patting my head.

"I'm not that short." I grumbled and joined everyone else waiting for there turn to get onto the _Pearl_. Dad was kept looking at the ship and then back at Jack. Every time he looked at Jack he had an evil smirk on his face. _So Dad wants the _Pearl_ back, does he? Jack will have to fight for the right to be captain. _I smiled and evilly rubbed my hands together. _Ooh, I can't wait for this._

* * *

**Oh, Jason. If I was Jason I would grab a chair and bowl of popcorn and just watch the two captains fight. But sadly there was no popcorn back in that time. *sighs heavily* Oh well. I guess I have to depend on your guy's reviews for entertainment. Please? I get bored easily.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fight for Captain

As soon as I set foot on the _Black Pearl_ I felt like I was home. The ship was so familiar. I knew every nook and cranny, every rope that hung from the sails and every board on the deck. It was my domain, my ship. Although I bet Jack and Dad would've begged to differ. When everyone was on the ship and we were ready to cast off, the fight began.

"Trim that sail!" Dad ordered.

"Trim that sail!" Jack parroted.

"Slack windward brace and sheath!"

"Slack windward brace and sheath!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

Dad turned to Jack. "What are ya doin'?" he demanded.

"What are you doing?" Jack repeated.

"No, what are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are ya doin'?"

"What are you doing? Err, captain gives orders of the ship." Jack said quickly.

"The captain of the ship is givin' orders!"

"My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts." Dad waved the charts in Jack's face.

"Then that makes you…chartman!" I snickered at that.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel unexpectedly shouted at the two men. They stared at him in confusion then anger. I was biting my lip to try and keep from laughing. "Sorry." Pintel apologized. "I just thought with the captain issue in doubt I would throw my name in for consideration. Sorry."

Dad and Jack shared a look then pushed past Pintel and up the stairs to the helm. I stood there shaking my head and chuckling quietly. It was so funny watching Dad and Jack fight over the ship like children would fight over toys.

"I'd vote for ya." Ragetti reassured his uncle.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't." I said. "I'd rather that the monkey captained the ship than you." Pintel glowered at me. "What? Better a monkey at the wheel than a pig." I smiled and ran up to the helm before Pintel could hit me.

Cotton had taken the wheel. Dad had walked over to the railing and pulled out his spyglass. Jack swaggered up next to him and pulled out his spyglass. It was a miniscule compared to Dad's. "Yours is bigger than mine." Jack whined.

"Let's not start that." Dad said.

Cotton and I exchanged a look then I burst out laughing. Cotton was shaking with his silent laughter.

Dad and Jack slowly turned around. "I don't see what's so funny." Jack commented.

I took a deep breath to recover from my fit. "Nothing. Nothing is funny at all." I managed to say while biting my lip.

Dad rolled his eyes and turned back towards the railing. Jack gave me a suspicious look then walked away. Cotton and I exchanged another look which made me chuckle. "Grow up, Jason." Dad scolded.

"Make me." I remarked. Dad turned around again and glared at me. I felt like I had shrunk a foot under his icy cold gaze. "That'll about do it." I said then backed away from him and walked down the stairs. Lil'Jack jumped on my shoulder. "He's insane, isn't he? Absolutely mad." the monkey chirped happily. "Not as mad as Jack, but still mad."

"Jason, are you talking to a monkey?" Gibbs asked, walking up next to me.

"Maybe."

"Please don't. You sound crazy."

"Do I?"

"Aye."

"Oh. I'll stop."

"Thank you. Now go help with the sails."

I saluted. "Aye, aye, sir." and ran towards the cargo net and began my accent.

* * *

Hours later I was looking over the charts. For some reason they were just left laid out on a crate. Anyone could've taken them although I doubted anyone would've. We all wanted to get out of the Locker.

I moved the circles around trying to find something, anything, a small clue, a hint even. But, alas, I didn't find anything like that. Finally, I got a shape out of the nothing. What showed was a goblet and a skeleton near the goblet holding a drink. A scroll with the words 'Aqua de Vida' stretched across the front of the goblet. It didn't look related to the Locker so I ignored it and kept moving the circles.

In the background I could hear Dad and Jack arguing, again. They were shouting about who got the captain's quarters. At first it was funny but they had been yelling for a good six or seven minutes now. It was getting ridiculous. An empty bottle sat on the crate in front of me. I had been drinking from it earlier but then I thought it could serve a greater purpose. I gripped the neck of the bottle, stood up and turned around. The mast stood behind the two captains almost perfectly. Glaring at the pair, I aimed at the mast and threw the bottle.

It sailed through the air and hit the wood, shattering into a million pieces. Jack shouted in surprise and Dad took a few steps back. Both stared in shock at the mast where the bottle had hit. Dad was the first to recover and looked around to see who threw it. His eyes met mine.

"Finally you two pay attention to something other than yourselves." I snapped. "This damn arguing is useless. In case you haven't noticed we are currently in the middle of Davy Jones' Locker!" I gestured widely at the ocean. "Now, unlike you two, I would not like to be here for the rest of my days, if time can even pass in such a godforsaken place! If you can't work together to figure a way out of this hell hole then I'll personally lock you both in the brig and take the ship for my self!"

Dad and Jack looked stunned. Dad was the first to say something. "You really think ye can mutiny me, boy?"

I pulled out one of my swords and took a step towards him. "Wanna bet?" I growled. "I probably have a lot more friends and followers than you do." Dad looked taken back by the threat.

Jack actually looked a little scared. "You're not bluffing, are you?"

"Does it look like I'm bluffing?"

"Yer not actually scared of him, are ye, Sparrow?" Dad mocked

"He's related to you, isn't he?"

"Are ya admitting yer scared of me?"

I drew my other sword and held both at the captains' chests. "Shut it! Either you agree to work together or it's the brig for both of you. I'll even put you in the same to cell."

After a minute Jack nodded. "Fine. On one condition. I get the cabin."

"Fine." I said before Dad could say anything. "Now shake on it."

"I never agreed." Dad sneered.

"It's this or the brig. And you know I can beat you in battle."

Dad glared at me then stuck out his hand at Jack. Jack copied the gesture and grasped Dad's hand. They let go immediately then glared at me. "Happy now?" Jack asked.

"A little. I'll be happier once we're out of the Locker." I sheathed my swords and stalked down the stairs to below deck. As soon as I was well away from the stairs I leaned against a pillar and let out the air I didn't realize I was holding. My heart was racing and took me awhile to recover.

Gibbs walked down the steps and caught my eye. "You alright, lad?"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

Gibbs chuckled and pat my back. "I can only imagine."

"Barbossa's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Aye. You'll be dead before the sun rises." We laughed for a few minutes.

"Should I go apologies?" I asked.

Gibbs shook hi head. "No. I bet everyone sailor on this ship wanted to do what you just did."

"Yeah, I bet." I let out another breath. "Do you think they'll actually stop arguing?"

"Probably not. I'd be surprised if they did. But you tried."

"Do or do not. There is no try." I said softly.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Something my mom used to tell me." I shook my head. "Anyway, I think I'll stay down here for a bit, until they cool off."

"That's a good idea. I'll come get you later."

"Thanks, Gibbs. Maybe things'll calm down by nightfall."

"Maybe." Gibbs walked up the stairs. If only he knew how wrong I was.

* * *

**Hello people of the internet! School started for me last week so I will most likely only be updating on weekends. But I will try. In the mean time, leave a review. Something to get me through the first few weeks of freshman year. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Voyage of the Dead

Night fell and yet we were still sailing through the Locker. The sky was clear except for a thin mist that had settled over the water. Most of the crew was down below sleeping, making the ship eerily quiet. Nothing was heard except the occasional slap of water against the hull.

I was sitting with Pintel and Ragetti at the bow of the ship. Ragetti was fishing and so far hadn't caught anything. There didn't seem to be any fish in Davy Jones' Locker which is ironic because Davy Jones was, in fact, half fish. Pintel and I were trying to sort out the rules to a game I had invented.

"I just don't understand how a piece of parchment can beat a cannon ball. A cannon ball could easily crush parchment." Pintel complained.

"Yes, but cannon ball already beats knife. It can't beat both of them or else everyone would choose it and it wouldn't be any fun to play." I said for maybe the hundredth time.

"But parchment doesn't just cover a cannon ball. This makes no sense."

"It's a game!" I exclaimed. "It's not supposed to make sense. It's just a way to pass the time. Can we just play?"

"Fine." Pintel huffed. I held out my fist and he did the same. On the count of three we chose our weapons. I chose parchment while he picked cannon ball.

"I win." I announced. Pintel was about to say something when Ragetti yelped. He jumped off the railing and rammed into me. "Watch it!"

Ragetti pointed at the water with mouth agape. "Look!" Pintel and I exchanged looks and peered over the railing. I almost yelped like Ragetti. In the water were hundreds of ghosts. More than ghosts even. They were misty white humanoid figures that glided through the water but they weren't transparent.

"Eerie." Pintel commented. "That's downright macabre." Ragetti and I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannon ball on one of 'em." Ragetti thought aloud. Pintel looked up and gave him a devilish smile. He indicated for his nephew to follow him as he walked up the stairs to the main deck. Ragetti chuckled and followed eagerly.

"Aww, guys, you can't be serious." I called after them. "Have some respect. They're dead!" the duo ignored me and kept walking. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled and followed the two idiots to try and stop them.

Tia Dalma was standing near the railing staring out at the water. _If anyone can stop them, it's her._ I walked up to the voodoo priestess. "Hey, Tia, can you help me with something?" she ignored me. "Pintel and Ragetti are planning to drop cannon balls on the ghosts so I was wondering if you could help me stop them." Tia looked at me. She looked sad. "Or not, if this is a bad time. I can do it myself. It's no problem." I quickly added.

Behind us Pintel and Ragetti came up from below decks each carrying a cannon ball, giggling and cackling like children. Evil, demented children. Tia Dalma gave them a look and they instantly dropped the cannon balls they were carrying.

"Nicely done." I commented.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel told his nephew.

"Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones." Tia Dalma said and turned back to the water. "Dat is the duty him was charged with by de goddess Calypso."

"So he wasn't always tentically?" Ragetti asked and made a tentacle motion with his hands. I smiled at that.

"No. Him was a man…once." Tia stroked a heart shaped locket hanging around her neck.

"Did you know him?" I asked her. "Jones. Before he was cursed?" Tia ignored my question.

"Now there's boats comin'" Ragetti said as he walked up to the railing. I peered around Tia to confirm his accusation. In the distance I could see longboats drifting towards us. Each boat had at least one passenger and a lantern so I could see them clearly, unfortunately.

Gibbs walked up behind us with a rifle ready to fire. Will ran up and grabbed the gun. "They are no threat to us. Am I right?" he asked Tia Dalma.

"We are not'ing but ghosts to dem." she said.

"We're ghosts to ghosts. That's depressing." I said glumly.

"It best just let them be." Dad said as he too walked up to the railing to see the supernatural phenomenon. I glanced at him then quickly averted my eyes. I hadn't seen him since I bossed him around earlier that day. The fact he hadn't killed me yet was surprising.

Slowly, everyone on the main deck made their way to the railing to watch the dead drift by. I couldn't blame them. It wasn't something you see everyday unless you lived in my world. In that world the walking dead was actually pretty common. _Maybe I should work on not making that such a casualty. _Despite my familiarity with the dead I began to feel a little sick watching the people.

There was one boat that stood out from the rest. Its passenger was someone I knew. I felt like I was going to throw up when I saw him. The man in the boat was Governor Swann. I felt even worse when Elizabeth saw him.

"It's my father, we've made it back!" she called out. "Father! Father, here! Look here!" My stomach twisted into knots. I never really knew the Governor but he granted me clemency when we returned to Port Royal after the event on Isla de Muerta. He didn't know me but he still made sure I didn't get thrown in jail. I never got to repay him for his kindness.

"Elizabeth." Jack said. "We're not back." Elizabeth's smile instantly vanished at his words. Will reached over to try and comfort her but she moved away from him.

"Father!" she cried. Governor Swann looked at the _Pearl_ and met Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth? Are you dead?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "I think I am."

"No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important…" he trailed off.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth called, ignoring her father's statement.

"And a heart." Jack, Will and I stiffened. "I learned that if you stabbed the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. A silly thing to die for." Governor Swann finished.

"Someone cast a line!" Marty slowly went to get a rope. "Come back with us!" Elizabeth impatiently grabbed the line from him and threw the rope to the governor. "Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." was all Swann said.

"Father, the line! Take the line!" Elizabeth was frantic. When Governor Swann did nothing, she raced up the steps to the helm.

"She must not leave de ship!" Tia Dalma cried. We all rushed up the stairs after her. I noticed Jack stayed behind.

Will got to Elizabeth first. He grabbed her as she took hold of a robe and he pulled her off the railing. "No! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann called. That was the last I heard from him as his boat drifted off into the night. Will hugged Elizabeth as she cried into his chest.

"Is there a way?" he asked Tia Dalma

She shook her head. "Him at peace."

I turned and walked down the stairs to remove myself from the situation. Knowing how Elizabeth was feeling I knew she didn't want to be crowded. I stood near Jack and watched the passing boats. It pained me to look at the all the people who had died. It made me think of Dad.

I remembered how I felt when he had died. It was terrible and it would probably be worse now since we actually had sort of a father-son relationship. Sure he was a jerk sometimes but he was my dad. I groaned and rested my head and arms on the railing.

"You okay, Jason?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm not okay." I groaned. "Why do people have to die? It's stupid. I hate death. Why bring someone into this world if you're just going to kill them anyway?"

Jack was silent. After a few seconds I heard footsteps as he walked away. I stayed where I was, listening to the dreadful silence. Then loud footsteps echoed behind and walked up next to me. I tilted my head slightly and saw Dad standing next to me. Lil'Jack was riding on his shoulder. He didn't say anything.

I lifted my head and rested my elbows on the railing. "I'm sorry." I started. "For yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you are anything I was just tired of the yelling and fighting and I just wanted to get out of here. Still do, actually. Even more so now."

"I didn't think you would apologies." Dad said. "Yer too stubborn fer that."

I let out a breath that kind of sounded like a small laugh. The longboats were still passing our ship. Ahrg!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate this. I hate Jones and not just because he tried to kill us but because it's his job to help these people." I gestured at the boats. "He's supposed to help them and comfort them and ferry them to the other side. He did that for ten years. For ten years he did his job but when his girlfriend broke up with him he just stopped and now these people have no one to help them! There are men, women, children, friends and family. They're probably scared and lost and confused and no one's there to guide them. Jones just stopped because he was angry. He's a selfish bastard!"

"Watch your language, Jason." Dad warned softly.

"I can say it in French if you like." I snapped. "But it's true. Jones est un batard! Il est un egoist batard!" Dad didn't say anything.

"And you know what? I liked the governor." I continued. "He was a good man. All he ever wanted was for his daughter to be safe and look what happened. He even granted me clemency when I returned to Port Royal after Isla de Muerta. Even though the only thing he knew about me was that I was a thief and a runaway, he still made sure I wasn't thrown in jail. You know how I repaid him for that? I broke the law and ran away. I didn't even get to thank him and now…now I never will." I took a deep breath. "That just makes me feel terrible and guilty."

Dad was silent for a few seconds. "Ye got it all out?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ye shouldn't feel guilty, Jason. 'Twasn't yer fault."

"You're right. It's Beckett's fault." I clenched my fist. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did. Too many people have died already." I looked at Dad. "I don't want anyone else to die." my voice cracked a little when I said it. "Not you, or Jack or Will or anyone."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "You can't always have what ye want, Jason."

"I know but I can try. From now on, no one's dying under my watch. That's a vow and I'll do anything to keep it."

Dad sighed. I knew he thought I was expecting too much of myself. "Try and get some sleep, lad. Ye'll need it to beat Beckett."

"That's it? No words of wisdom? No scolding me for yelling at you earlier?"

"It's not the best time fer scolding and ye said yer apologies. Now off to bed." he turned my shoulders so I faced the stairs to below deck. "Go."

I hesitated then walked forward. After a few steps I glanced back one more time at the dead as they drifted by. "Night, Dad." I mumbled then walked down the stairs. Lil'Jack joined me. In minutes I was lying on a hammock with Lil'Jack curled up beside me. Sleep didn't come immediately but when it did, strange and restless dreams haunted me for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, Jason was a little emotional in this chapter. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. Whichever, I'm open to both. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rocking the Ship

It was the evening of our second day trapped in the Locker. I was leaning on the railing and watching the sunset. It was actually quite pretty. The rays of the sun reflected off the ocean turning the water a soft orange color. Despite the peacefulness, I was dreading nightfall. Everyone was. No one wanted to repeat what happened last night, some more than others.

At the thought, I glanced over at Elizabeth. She was sitting on the steps leading up to the helm. As far as I knew she hadn't said a word all day. I had even tried to talk to her, but it had felt like I was just talking to myself. Not the best feeling in the world.

I sighed and looked back at the sunset. "If we do not escape these doldrums before night," I jumped. Somehow, Tia Dalma had walked up next to me without making any noise. "I fear dat we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to wonder reach between worlds, forever."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Miss Optimistic." I said sarcastically. Tia Dalma glared at me.

Gibbs walked up next to us. "Well, no water forever seems to be arrivin' a might too soon."

"You two are so dreary." I chastised. "Have some confidence. Always look on the bright side of life." I whistled a little tune as I walked away.

Will was standing in the middle of the deck so I decided to walk up to him. "Hey, Will" I greeted and waved. He raised a hand in greeting but he didn't look at me. I followed his gaze and saw Dad standing at the helm. "You okay?" I asked the former blacksmith.

"Yes. Why?" he replied distantly.

"You look a little concerned."

"We are trapped in Davy Jones' Locker, Jason."

"Really? I had no idea." Will finally turned to look at me. "What's on your mind?"

He nodded at Dad. "Why doesn't he do something?"

I shrugged. "Give him a break. Maybe he doesn't know what to do."

"It's because of Barbossa that we're trapped here."

"You wanted to come and rescue Jack. He didn't exactly ask you to come."

"Why are you defending him?'

"Because he's my dad and you're kind of being a jerk." I snapped. "We're in Davy Jones' Locker, William. It's not exactly the most traveled place. There aren't many maps that show how to get here or to escape. We have the charts which give us an advantage but no one knows how to use them. Don't blame Barbossa because he doesn't know how to get out. Blame Jones for killing Jack in the first place."

Will sighed. "Let's just hope that Jack knows what he's doing." he glanced over at the captain. I too looked over at Jack who was mulling over the charts. He had been there all day and still nothing came of it.

"Yeah. All our fates rest on the shoulders of a madman. But then again it takes a crazy man to make sense of a crazy map." I smiled. Will returned the smile but then walked away. I looked after him then walked over to Jack and sat across from him. "How's it going, Jack?"

"Why are these things never clear?" he asked without looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. If they were clear then everyone would be able to read them and then learn its dark secrets."

Jack sat up suddenly and looked to the left. "What? Eh?"

I sighed. "I'm not repeating myself."

"That's even more than less than unhelpful."

"You should've listened the first time."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "I love the sea." he said suddenly.

"Yeah, me too. It's great. Wind, water, being trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. Life is good."

"I prefer rum. Rum is good."

"Way to change the subject, Jack. You drank it all, remember?" Jack expression was blank. I noticed that every time he talked he looked either to the left or right.

"Once every ten years." Jack said and looked to the right.

"You're still not thinking about that, are you? It's pointless." Jack's eyes looked glazed, like he was looking at me but didn't see me. "Jack?" I slowly waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't flinch. "How much did you have to drink? Are you even listening to me? Have I been talking to myself this entire time?"

"Ooh, I like that." Jack said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, you're not listening to me." I looked at the map spread out on the table. "So, I guess you haven't made any progress on the charts."

Jack suddenly leaned over the charts. "Not sunset, sundown." he turned the middle wheel. "And rise…up!" he jumped up and ran over to the railing yelling, "What's that?"

I looked from him to the charts in confusion then I got up and walked over to the railing. Elizabeth had the same idea. "What is it?" she asked. The first words I heard her speak all day.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Jack was talking to himself again. _Why is this man allowed to captain a ship?_

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"There." Jack pointed at the horizon then turned, made a strange noise and ran to the other railing. Elizabeth and I exchanged confused looks.

"Do you know…" she asked, pointing at Jack.

I shook my head. "No idea." Elizabeth looked at Jack then ran after him. "Why am I the only one who doesn't understand?" I asked myself.

Slowly, everyone became intrigued by Jack's running and kept following him as he ran back and forth across the deck. While everyone was running I walked back to the charts, almost getting trampled by the mad stampede. Dad had the same idea and was already there trying to figure out what Jack saw.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs yelled, which was true. The _Pearl_ was gently rocking from side to side.

Dad looked up from the charts. "Aye. He's onto it." was all he said then he walked purposefully towards the steps leading below deck. I heard him yelling something about bilge rats.

I began examining the charts. In the middle the boat was turned upside-down instead of right-side up. The ship continued to rock. There was one phrase on the charts that caught my eye, 'Up is down'. "Sunrise sets, a flash of green." I muttered. Then my brain clicked. "Oh." was all I said. Some one bumped into me. I looked after the running crew, shrugged, and sprinted after them. Dad had also joined the stampede.

We ran back and forth, back and forth. The ship rocked more and more, the deck got steeper with each rock. I had to sprint across the deck to avoid falling. Finally, on one rock the ship didn't go back down. It stayed precariously at a vertical angle. One unlucky man was too slow and fell back into the cargo net. A cannon came loose and landed on top of him. I winced and wrapped my arms around the railing to make sure I didn't share the same fate.

The _Pearl _began to flip. "Now up is down." Jack said, sounding quite pleased with himself. Gravity soon took over and ship fully flipped. Everyone, minus Jack and Dad, was screaming as the ship finally capsized.

The deck of the _Pearl_ was completely submerged with the mast pointing toward the seafloor. Next to me, Will lost his grip and started to sink. Elizabeth and I tried to grab him but we both missed. Will kept sinking but somehow managed to grab a rope and hold on. I almost let out the breath I was holding.

We were under the water for quite a long time. My lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. Just as my vision began to go blurry the ship started surging upwards. The force of the acceleration almost made me let go. Seconds later, I was sputtering on the deck in the fresh air.

I took deep breaths. Lil'Jack walked up next to me and shook the water out of his fur. Water droplets splattered on my face. "Thanks." I muttered. Then Cotton's parrot flew up and shook the water out of his feathers, causing more water to splash on my face. I glared at the parrot and stood up. The first thing I saw was Pintel and Ragetti tied upside-down to the mast. I walked up to them. "How did you even accomplish this?"

"Shut up, Jason." Pintel snapped.

"Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs exclaimed. "We're back!"

"Are we?" I asked.

Elizabeth looked at the sun. "It's sunrise."

I followed her gaze. "So it is. That means I haven't slept all night." I said in mock horror.

The sound of a pistol being cocked made me whirl around to see Dad aiming his pistol at Jack. Jack took out his pistols and pointed them at Dad and Elizabeth. Elizabeth took out her pistols and pointed one at Dad and the other at Jack. Will had his guns pointed at Jack and Dad, Jack pointed his at Will and Elizabeth, and Gibbs aimed his Dad and Will. I reached for my pistol and held it firmly in my hand though I did not aim at anyone.

"We need our pistols!" Pintel shouted. "Get untied. Hurry!"

They stood like that for a few seconds then Dad started laughing. Everyone else joined in and started to lower their weapons. Soon, they were laughing like nothing had happened.

"Alright, then." Dad said sharply and raised his pistols again. Everyone else stopped laughing and did the same. "The pirate lords are a'gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove and, Jack, you and I are a'goin', there'll be no arguin' the point."

"I is arguing the point." Jack stated bluntly. "If the pirates are a'gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth aimed both of her pistols at Jack "The pirates are gathering to fight Becket and you're a pirate."

Jack pointed his weapons at Elizabeth. Seeing this, Will aimed both of his guns at Jack. Jack went back to pointing one pistol at each of them. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one 'till there be none left but you." Dad told Jack.

"Ooh, quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack rolled his new "title" around on his tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Aye." Dad said, stepping into the circle and lazily pointing his gun at Jack. Everyone aimed at him. I tensed and lightly rested my finger on the trigger. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack admitted. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate." Jack raised his pistol at Dad. "Count on that."

I stepped into the circle and aimed my pistol at Jack. He did a double-take when he saw the gun being held at his face. It took me a split second to decide what I was going to do next. With my finger on the trigger, I aimed the gun at Jack's thigh and pulled the trigger. The pistol made a 'click' noise and sprayed water but the gun didn't fire. I looked at the gun in confusion and tried firing again but nothing happened. Everyone else started pulling triggers and got the same effect. A series of clicks echoed around the ship. "Wet powder." Gibbs concluded.

Jack was glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You tried to shoot me." he said.

"Not for the first time and probably not the last. Get over it, Jackcul. Past is past."

"It happened two seconds ago!"

"One minute and thirty-eight seconds, to be precise." Jack glared at me and then stalked away. The circle dispersed after that.

"Wait!" Pintel yelled. "We can still use 'em as clubs!" I turned around to see Ragetti give his uncle a 'whack' on the head with the butt of his pistol. "Ow." the bald man complained and rubbed his head.

"Sorry. Effective, though." Ragetti said.

Will had taken out the charts and unrolled them on a crate. All of the crew, including me, gathered around him. "There's a fresh water spring not far from here." Will said, pointing at the charts. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"Oh fun." I mumbled to myself.

"You lead the shore party; I'll stay here with _my_ ship." Jack told Dad.

"I'll not be leaving _my _ship in your command." Dad remarked.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Will offered. Jack and Dad glared at him. "Temporarily."

There was an awkward silence after that. I made an attempt to break it. "Wow." I said and held out my hand. "You can actually feel the tension in the air." the three men glared at me. "I'll shut up now." I decided. They turned back to the charts. It took a few minutes but Dad and Jack finally agreed that Will would stay with the ship while they, and some of the crew, went to the island to resupply. I was part of the shore party.

It wasn't long before the island was in sight and the anchor and longboats were lowered. For some reason, Pintel and Ragetti got a boat to themselves. I offered to go with them and as I boarded I swear I could hear Marty snickering. The ride to the island was short. Pintel and Ragetti did most of the rowing while I laid back and watched the sky. It was good to be back in the real world. I even closed my eyes for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, the boat tipped forward. I opened my eyes and had a second to realize what happened. A wave was capsizing the boat. Water rushed up to me and the boat fell on top of me. What little breath I had was knocked out of my lungs. The sea water got in my nose and mouth. I tried to find my footing, slipped multiple times, and finally stood up. The water came up to my waist and the beach was maybe ten or fifteen meters away. Completely drenched, I waded towards the shore.

Pintel and Ragetti walked up next to me once I had reached the shore. I glared at both of them. "I'm never riding in the same boat as you two ever again!" I seethed through clenched teeth. The two idiots weren't even looking at me. They were staring, with mouths gaped and wide eyes, at something off in the distance. I followed their gaze. My mouth fell open slightly in wonder.

Down the beach laid the dead carcass of the kraken. The body was bigger than a galleon and its skin looked like leather. Giant tentacles longer than its body trailed into the water. I walked up next to Jack. We shared a looked then began walking towards it.

As we got closer, the smell of the decaying body hit my nostrils. I cringed and covered my nose. Jack seemed unaffected by the smell. He got to the body first. It towered over both of us. I stared up at the sickly green creature. Cautiously, I poked its side. The skin was cracked and dried. It had probably been lying out in the sun for day, maybe even weeks. Surprisingly enough, the seagulls hadn't even come close the mythical beast.

"What do you think killed it?" I asked. Jack wasn't listening to me. He was staring into the eye of the kraken. It was bigger than my head and the color of an orangey fire. "Jack? You okay?" he side glanced at me, nodded slowly then kept staring at the eye.

I stayed where I was for a few more moments. Neither of us talked. Then I shrugged and decided to join Pintel and Ragetti on top of the kraken. It was fairly easy to climb up. The tentacles served as ramps and the skin was dry enough to provide friction. Once on top, I walked over to the pair. "Hey, guys. What's crackin'?" I said with my cheesiest smile.

Pintel groaned. "Really, Jason?"

I shrugged. "I thought it was funny. And so did Ragetti." I nodded at the wooden-eyed man. He was chucking uncontrollably. Pintel rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think, guys? Kraken: Octopus or squid?" I asked.

Ragetti stopped laughing. "Well, obviously it's an octopus."

"I say squid." I disagreed. "The head is shaped like a squid's head."

"But the texture of its skin indicates it's an octopus. Plus, the kraken doesn't have a beak and squids have beaks."

"How do you know if the kraken has a beak or not?"

"I can guess."

"Guessing isn't good enough. Even if it didn't have a beak it still doesn't explain that the kraken has more than eight tentacles."

"What does the number of tentacles matter?"

"You do realize that octo means eight in Latin. It's called an octopus because it has eight tentacles. Squids have ten tentacles. The kraken has more than eight tentacles."

"But it also has more than ten."

"So it's neither an octopus nor a squid?" Pintel chimed in. "Maybe the kraken is just the kraken."

I thought about that for a moment. "I still say it's a squid." I said then slid down the body of the kraken before Ragetti could say otherwise. I jogged to catch up to Jack and Dad who were already walking away from the body.

The rest of the crew had already begun the small trek to where the fresh water spring was. It wasn't very far from the beach, thankfully. I don't think I could've survived a long hike into the jungle.

When we got to the spring, my hopes for drinking cold water immediately died. A man lay face-down in the water. His skin was icy white indicating he was dead. Dad reached down and put two fingers in the water and then in his mouth. He immediately spit it back into the spring. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Pintel walked over to the dead man and lifted him up so we saw his face. "Hey, I know him. He was in Singapore."

"Captain!" Marty called from his lookout spot. Both Dad and Jack turned to see what the dwarf pirate was pointing at. On the beach Ragetti was frantically waving his arms.

"Oi! We got company!" I stepped to the side to get a clear view of the ocean. A ship, most likely from Singapore, was coming up alongside the _Black Pearl_.

Tai Hunag said something in his language and all of his crew raised their guns at Jack. Only one pointed at Dad. Jack froze. "He's captain." he said, pointing at Dad. Dad and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

* * *

**It's been so long! Curse you lack of motivation and high school! Anyway, reviews anyone? Comments, questions, concerns, gripes, anything really. Until next time!**


End file.
